The Gamer of HERO ACADEMIA
by adam.niemi1
Summary: this is my first story what if Izuku got Gamer powers and stronger then you think and able to choose his own powers give it a shot and tell me what ya think thanks for reading enjoy the laugh or the energy it gives off.
1. Chapter 1

My name is izuku midoriya and this is how I became the greatest hero in all japan.

In all the world people gained superpowers called quirks these quirks changed how everything was handled from simple tasks to the hero's that saved us.

Unlike most people who got their quirk from parents I got mine by random chance. Now this sounds meta as fuck I know but know what I say the person writing this is an asshole so please say this with me everyone fuck the writer. Now that this is out of the way it's time to start this shit show of a story. Oh, and if you think "holy shit the Main character is swearing what ever happened to the sweet little Cinnabon that is usually written about." I can only say check out other fanfictions or other story in the imagination of the people writing I'm damn different from me being a sex god to be a stumbling mess. Okay enough of the background and my thoughts about this let's do what all sorts of people do and start my life where you meet me in cannon at four years old good luck trying to understand my life this is the writers first time ever writing a fanfiction asshole that he is. So, to state this like all others lets go PLUS ULTRA.

Izuku woke up from his sleep when a loud ping was herd. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw a blue screen floating in front of his eyes. The four-year-old slowly read the screen saying.

"welcome to the Game of life." Blinking slowly, he slowly taped the screen shaking and stuttering. "W-w-what is this." The screen blinking to life showing a prompt to answer the young boy.

"Welcome to your quirk. This quirk allows you to change and update your own stat points along with adding amazing new powers. The command will only be showed to you while after the age of 6. During this time the only other person that can view your quirk is your mother for now. In this it will help you on your way to becoming the greatest hero of all time. After age six you can still talk about the quirk, but she will never again see the screen as of now your stats are this."

Status Page

Name: Izuku Midoriya

Title: Deku the useless

Age: four

Health: 160/160

Mana 100/100

EXP: 0/200

Level: 2

Strength: 1

Dexterity: 2

Intelligence: 2

Wisdom: 2

Constitution: 5

Charisma: 3

Courage: 10

Luck: 5

Izuku read through his stats reading his title brought a frown to his face. why is it listed as Deku suddenly, a new window popped up surprising him.

"reason behind Deku set as title is not having chosen from new titles while Deku is selected courage drops down to 5 while dealing with Katsuki Bakugo due to fear of him and giving you said title. You can change your title anytime you wish, and new ability or passive abilities will take over. Lists of titles available with information about each."

THE GAMER: you will have gamer body and gamers mind. body will allow you to never hold an injury unless life ending now marks will never show and will never gain weight but will gain muscle mass or change of muscle mass with positive showing. Mind you will never fall to illusions or any mind alteration quirks, able to fully think things out and stops you from overthinking things allowing for quick desitions and increases in figuring other quirks out. Stats that increases all stats plus 2 EXP will be Half to level up quicker.

Quirk less: you will appear to have now quirk only item increased is Charm it will go up by 3 points.

Deku: read as useless and powerless – 5 courage whileing dealing with Bakugo.

Titles can be upgraded with use and major change in self titles can be created at any time ability will be unlocked to use multiple title at level 10. No other information can be given at this time due to low stats in intellect and wisdom.

As Izuku read over the information he knew that he should change his title to something else, but he decided to wait till his mother woke up he. Izuku looked over at his alarm clock to see the time as 8 AM he knows that his mother was wake now. He got out of his bed and ran to the kitchen where his mother was making breakfast. As inko Midoriya turned around she saw her run around the corner in his All Might onesie with a big smile on his face saying that he got a quirk. Shocked at this development she asked him to show it.

"Mommy it says that you can view it by saying view stats with that you will be able to help me choose what I need to do and change my title."

"well then let's try it izu. Show Stats." As soon as the words were said a blue screen popped up in front of inko welcoming her to the game and helping her son to be the best hero that he can be. The sudden appearance of the screen shocked inko. The screen changed showing the stats of Izuku along with helpful hints to help change items by her self-looking over she noticed the title.

"izu why is your title selected as Deku and who gave you such a name." looking over the other titles to choose from knowing the best to select the Gamer.

Izuku looking down and frowning saying that it was kachan that gave him the name due to him not having a quirk tears slowly gathering in his eyes but looking up with a big smile saying now that I have a quirk I can finally tell him that I will never be useless now it means that I will be able to do anything and be just as strong as all might or even better that I will be known all around japan as the number one hero of all time. As the declaration was shouted and Izuku beaming with pride the title changed from Deku the useless to Deku the name of a worldwide hero. With the change in title new ability and stats changes happened.

Name: Izuku Midoriya

Title: Deku the hero

Age: four

Health: 160/160 with title change it to 224/224

Mana 100/100

EXP: 0/200

Level: 2

Strength: 1 +2 =3

Dexterity: 2

Intelligence: 2+1=3

Wisdom: 2+1=3

Constitution: 5+2=7

Charisma: 3+3=6

Courage: 10+3=13

Luck: 5+2=7

While Deku the Hero is equipped courage while dealing with anything with Bakugo all stats increases by 10 the change in title is due to your own will power to show that you are not scared of him anymore and that you want to shut his brat (due to age maturity level is set to strict all explicitives will not be shown ability to choose level of maturity level will unlock at age 13) up. As inko read the stat change of his name she was shocked and impressed that he had the drive to go above and be on his bully. Looking over the title she relised the best bet would be to change her sons title to the gamer to both protect him and help him on his way.

"izu I want you to change your title to the game can you do that for me."

"okay mommy. Change title to Gamer."

The screen popped up with change accepted new title in place with stat change will show.

Name: Izuku Midoriya

Title: The Gamer

Age: four

Health: 160/160 with title change it to 224/224

Mana 100/100

EXP: 0/200 with Title change it to 0/100

Level: 2

Strength: 1+2=3

Dexterity: 2+2=3

Intelligence: 2+2=4

Wisdom: 2+2=4

Constitution: 5+2=7

Charisma: 3+2=5

Courage: 10+2=12

Luck: 5 +2=7

With the title now in place inko smiled at her son "well izu its time to get you trained so that way you can become nice and strong we will look for a place to train after breakfast. Now why don't you go wash up."

"okay mommy" Izuku said with a large smile on his face running off to go get washed up.

A/N

So here is the first chapter in the story tell me how you like it again it's my first time writing a story.

Izuku "when will I be able to interact with the wall again or better yet when can I finally beat the living fuck out of Kachan."

Not for a little bit ya little shit now behave or in the next chapter ill make you wear a dress or even better make you never have the meta ability.

Izuku "fine you asshole"


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back to this story thank you for reading please enjoy the story

Izuku "hey asshole you forgot something "

What did I forget?

Izuku "right this jackoff, the writer of this story does not own jack shit the original author owns it all that beast."

Oh, right thanks and you're an asshole you know that.

Izuku" yay a just do me a favor and don't forget the story oh and if you haven't relised yet I'm more oc and this is AU. So, there's that good luck."

Let's not forget I'm going to make you op as FUCK.

Izuku and my sorry ass "ENJOY THE STORY YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE"

"regular people talking"

 _ **Game talking and giving stats updates**_

 **ALL Might talking in power form**

Last time

"okay mommy. Change title to Gamer."

The screen popped up with change accepted new title in place with stat change will show.

Name: Izuku Midoriya

Title: The Gamer

Age: four

Health: 160/160 with title change it to 224/224

Mana 100/100 with title change it to 200/200

EXP: 0/200 with Title change it to 0/100

Level: 2

Strength: 1+2=3

Dexterity: 2+2=3

Intelligence: 2+2=4

Wisdom: 2+2=4

Constitution: 5+2=7

Charisma: 3+2=5

Courage: 10+2=12

Luck: 5 +2=7

With the title now in place inko smiled at her son "well izu its time to get you trained so that way you can become nice and strong we will look for a place to train after breakfast. Now why don't you go wash up."

"okay mommy" Izuku said with a large smile on his face running off to go get washed up.

After breakfast Izuku and his mother got on the computer to find a Dojo that would start someone as young as Izuku. Luck being on the young boy's side they found one relatively close by and for a cheap price that teaches a wide verity of combats. The boy could not but help his happiness from shining. The boy went to get dressed while getting dress at high speeds he heard a loud ping with that blue screen popping up.

 ** _"due to dressing quickly, new skill unlocked_** "the screen showed brightly Izuku not understanding why him getting dress brought a new skill he clicked the screen to read what his new skill was.

 ** _"quick-equip Level 1 with this ability you will be able to equip clothing and other gear fast can be used with your own inventory system"_**

 ** _"inventory system will unlock at age 6 reason behind this the system is still new to you and has trust in your mother, so inventory is not needed yet."_**

As Izuku read that he slowly started to understand something that a lot of adults know but he figured that due to him just getting his quirk the next two years are a major training wheel set. This way he could better understand his powers and how to properly weld them so that he can become the next number one hero.

 ** _The blue screen popped up "due to using logic and figuring out something that most children don't figure out till they are in their teens you gain 2 points to both wis and int."_**

Blinking Izuku was shocked "so by thinking things through and understanding a little bit about life I gain points I wonder if I start lifting and running around and doing things I could increases my other stats."

 ** _+1 int and wis for thinking things through congratulations._**

"wow im going to be amazing Mommy" Izuku shouted running around the corner to his mother dressed in an All Might tee and jeans with white ankle socks.

Inko looks over to her very energetic son "yes Izu what is it" Izuku with a bright smile on his face told his mother that he got a new skill and stat points that were upgraded do to thinking smartly and logically. "can I see my new stats can I can I mommy." Inko smiling shakes her head and laughs softly "of course you can they are your own stats." Izuku with a smile thinks about his stats showing and they appear right in front of his eyes.

 ** _Name: Izuku Midoriya_**

 ** _Title: The Gamer_**

 ** _Age: four_**

 ** _Health: 160/160 with title change it to 224/224_**

 ** _Mana 250/250 with title change it to 350/350_**

 ** _EXP: 0/200 with Title change it to 0/100_**

 ** _Level: 2_**

 ** _Strength: 1+2=3_**

 ** _Dexterity: 2+2=3_**

 ** _Intelligence: 5+2=7_**

 ** _Wisdom: 5+2=7_**

 ** _Constitution: 5+2=7_**

 ** _Charisma: 3+2=5_**

 ** _Courage: 10+2=12_**

 ** _Luck: 5 +2=7_**

Smiling brightly, he saw that his mana was larger while thinking of it what dose his mana even do as this thought crossed his mind a new screen made its self-known.

 ** _Mana is your ability to use abilities that you may unlock such as for example running at extremely high speeds or using magic abilities as of now you have no skills that would use your mana._**

Frowning slightly, he wondered why he only had one skill and nothing to use with his mana maybe he could think of something by watching tv or even from the Dojo that there were visiting sometime today.

As inko and Izuku walk out of the door Izuku bouncing each step of the way when suddenly, he slipped on the last step. The fall was not that bad but still hurt the young boy.

 ** _Damage 1 point of damage health of now is 223/224 new skill created damage reduction level 1 skill allows for less damage to be taken. For level up loss of health needs to be accumulative of 100 points do to title level up required is now 50 points of health. One percent of damage is now circumvented._**

Inko ran down the stairs worried about her son but seeing him stand up unfazed by the fall and with a curise look. Izuku turned to his mother asking, "mommy do you see the new skill I unlocked."

While observing his mother waiting for her answer bouncing on his feet excited for the new skill.

 ** _New skill created observe. With this skill user will be see the stats of those and brief information about person or items observed can only see health, mana, and quirk of those arounds can level up after multitude views. Use until level up 4 views with title in place 2 more views and ability will upgrade._**

 ** _INKO MIDORIYA_**

 ** _HEALTH 1000/1000_**

 ** _MANA 2000/2000_**

 ** _QUIRK: ATRACTION OF SMALL ITEMS LEVEL 25/100 (GAMER CAN HELP LEVEL SKILL)_**

Izuku was stunned he could help his mother train her own skill with that thought in his mind he grabs his mother hand shouting "let's go to the Dojo so we can sign up for some classes please please please." Laughing softly inko took her sons hand and lead him to the Dojo. Signing up for classes was relative simple and quick and because the use of quirks was banded while training it would be a much simpler task to learn new skills and technics with all this playing around in Izuku mind he was so excited by all the paper work had been signed it was well in to the lunch time. Mother and son returned home to eat yawning softly Izuku decided it was time for a power nap. His quirk was agreeing so Izuku went and laid down

As Izuku closes his eye he is transported somewhere looking around he see a figure siting in a rather comfortable chair with a laptop in his lap.

The figure slowly turns his head to the boy and says with a wicked smile "goodie goodie my food is here"

Tears well up in the boys eyes a frighten expression adorns his face. the man starts laughing "oh the look on your face priceless, now don't wet your pants nice to meet ya I'm the writer of this story." Turning to the audience reading this and with a cocky smile on my face " that's right I'm putting myself in this story but it's both for fun and plot Bahahaha so calm yourself down I'll be gone shortly but first I think I need to do a few updates to the game mechanics and also give Izuku a few powers to help him on his way". Clearing my throat "now young Midoriya I grant you two powers one is called mimic and power mimic. I will let you figure out how they will work and because I'm such a nice guy I'm also giving you the power of a super Saiyan with this power every time your health drops below 50 percent you will gain a major boost in your strength, agility, dexterity, and constitution. So, with all these new upgrades and powers you can become the hero that I want you to be and OP as *****. Wait what the ***** why aren't my words showing up." Face palming myself I realize the age of the young boy in front of me. He's only four so the swearing and sex is locked damn it. "well that's all get out of here and when you wake the game will be changed and new mechanics will be there along with your skills good luck young Midoriya"

Turning back to the audience okay I think I'll call the chapter here now so thank you all for reading so for this week ill most like be updating daily but after this week it will be once a week and I will try to keep this schedule but if I don't the longest it would be is two weeks so please enjoy and as always.

Bows to the audience thank you beautiful people.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back you beautiful people, keeping my promise and uploading another chapter.

Izuku "I'm surprised I honestly thought you would be giving up after the first two chapters."

Go to hell you ass I'm going to try and keep the story going till you become the hero.

Izuku" let's just start this story and I will love the powers and such"

Agreed just be aware I don't own the original story all credit goes to the author

Izuki and myself "enjoy the story you beautiful people

"regular people talking"

 _ **Game talking and giving stats updates**_

 **ALL Might talking in power form**

As Izuku woke up from his nap he looked at the screen that appeared with his new skills.

 ** _Due to the writer giving you new items here are your new skills, perks and titles_**

 ** _Mimic level max you can learn skills from anyone the level of the skill is just a few levels under the individual will learn the skill but will need practice to understand all the skills and movements you can learn in person or from video media._**

 ** _Power mimic level max can learn other people's quirks will need to build up tolerance to be able to use skill in full. If skill is a mutation side quirk, then will need to choose to activate or if you even want to learn the skill. Ability to use the power will be a few skill levels under the user and view the skills in person or from video media will need to understand the base of the quirk to use._**

 ** _Saiyan when health falls below 50% next time you are healed you will receive 10+ stat points to str, agil, dex, and con. This skill will always be present with skill you also unlock new title Saiyan pride while title is equipped all skills dealing with martial arts will be easier to upgrade and understand. Will be able to use KI or life force power to send energy blasts and learn instant power up abilities._**

 ** _New items added in to the stats please view_**

 ** _Name: Izuku Midoriya_**

 ** _Title: The Gamer_**

 ** _Age: four_**

 ** _Health: 160/160 with title change it to 224/224_**

 ** _Mana 250/250 with title change it to 350/350_**

 ** _Stamina 500/500 with title 750/750_**

 ** _EXP: 0/200 with Title change it to 0/100_**

 ** _Level: 2_**

 ** _Strength: 1+2=3_**

 ** _Dexterity: 2+2=3_**

 ** _Agility 3+2=5_**

 ** _Intelligence: 5+2=7_**

 ** _Wisdom: 5+2=7_**

 ** _Constitution: 5+2=7_**

 ** _Charisma: 3+2=5_**

 ** _Courage: 10+2=12_**

 ** _Luck: 5 +2=7_**

 ****As Izuku looked over his stats he knew that this is the first steps on his way and could not be more excited to learn.

"mommy I just got new abilities and skills that I can't wait to use."

Inko smiled already looking over her son's stats "well izu how would you like to learn your very first power so that way I can help you." Izuku smiled and bouncing up and down was too excited to learn his moms power the ability to attract small objects. Both son and mother smiling the mother using her own quirk to bring the child's favorite toy which was the all might toy. As she was bring the toy into her hand all of a sudden, the blue screen popped up.

 ** _New powers viewed would the user like to learn -attraction of small items- click Yes or no"_**

Izuku look at his mother with a questioning look asking if it was okay to learn her quirk. Inko smiled and laughing softly gave the go-ahead motion learn it. As the young boy pressed the yes button the information floated in to his head.

 ** _New skill learned -attraction of small items level of skill is level 21/100 with the use of skill and mental expiation once you understand these items then the skill will upgrade, and new perks will be available._**

As the skill was learned both inko and Izuku was shocked at such the high level of his skill both the child and mother were ready to delve into the skill and get it maxed out both her's and the boys.

Time Skip just before Izuku's 6 th birthday.

It's been a few years since Izuku **_unlocked_** his quirk and over that time he was happy to learn a few different styles of fighting and gaining a few new quirks that he could use. Even so far as going to get Kachin's quirk. His mother was looking over her Childs stats one last time before she lost the ability to view it and she could not help but be proud of what her son has done over the last few years of his life. As of now his stats read.

 ** _Name: Izuku Midoriya_**

 ** _Title: The Gamer_**

 ** _Title number 2: Saiyan Pride (will unlock a new title place at level 15)_**

 ** _Age: Six_**

 ** _Health: 160/160 with title change it to 224/224_**

 ** _Mana 250/250 with title change it to 350/350_**

 ** _Stamina 500/500 with title 750/750_**

 ** _EXP: 0/200 with Title change it to 0/100_**

 ** _Level: 10_**

 ** _Strength: 10+2=3_**

 ** _Dexterity: 11+2=3_**

 ** _Agility 12+2=5_**

 ** _Intelligence: 20+2=7_**

 ** _Wisdom: 18+2=7_**

 ** _Constitution: 21+2=7_**

 ** _Charisma: 10+2=5_**

 ** _Courage: 30+2=12_**

 ** _Luck: 25 +2=7_**

 ** _Stat points available to distribute 79 points._**

As inko was looking over her son's stats for the very last time. She looked to see her son and smiled both mother and son enjoying a game themed cake that says last chance of mommy helping her baby boy.

Inko " my son I am so proud of you for all you have done with your quirk and that is why I am so excited and sad to see this blue screen leave but the final shot of this screen I know that I can't guide you along you must take your own steps you have to walk tall be proud of yourself don't let anyone try and keep you down." As tears slowly started to well up in her eyes "the best is yet to come my izu and just know that I will always be there for you through thick and thin from when you get your first girlfriend to when you give me a bunch of grandbabies I just know that when you are finally ready to take on the world and say with a smile" she taps the young boy on the nose playfully " you can say at the top of your lungs just like your all time favorite hero I AM HERE so don't ever be afraid. But I do have a request even when you do become a hero don't ever forget what it truly means to be a hero don't just be a hero for the fame and money do it. To protect the people, protect the hopes and dreams of people." As Inko finished her little speech the blue screen popped up in front of inko

 ** _Thank you for all you have done so far it is now the boy's turn to take over and to bring forth a new brighter day. We bid you a sad farewell inko Midoriya. Don't worry I as the power will protect the boy have no fear good bye and thank you._**

As the final words were written the screen disappeared. Izuku look at his mom with a sad smile saying everything will be okay mom I love you.

A/N

So, with this final chapter I end the prolog and will start the cannon side of things the next chapter he will start with 15

Izuku" it's about damn time that you got that far you bastered. Well now it's time for me to shine.

Yes, yes now calm down well thank you for the read and I will see you next time I know I'm not exactly going with my normal word count, but I figured this will do for the end so see you next time on the GAMER of Hero Acidemia


	4. An Note Happy Turkyday or other name

happy thanksgiving the My Gamer of Hero acidamia will continue tomorrow, sorry i just don't feel all that good today its the food coma

Izuku" you can at least show them the new stats for my age you ass."

thats a good idea if you have any questions about the stats and such i will be more then happy to answer right now its just the stats most likely before he does the quirk test ill list out all the skills and other quirk powers he received i know that this seems like a cop out but the food coma is strong today. so my apology for the delay in story but also this would be a good point to show the age he is at right now so thank you all you beautiful people and have a safe night or day.

 ** _Name: Izuku Midoriya_**

 ** _Title: The Gamer_**

 ** _Title number 2: Saiyan Pride_**

 ** _Title number 3: Deku the Hero (level 35 will unlock the next title)_**

 ** _Age: 14_**

 ** _Health: 2,784/2,784 with title change it to 3,872/3,872_**

 ** _Mana 4,250\4250 with title change it to 4,400/4,400_**

 ** _Stamina 500/500 with title 750/750_**

 ** _EXP: 0/200 with Title change it to 0/100_**

 ** _Level: 25_**

 ** _Strength: 50+2+2+30=84_**

 ** _Dexterity: 50+2=52_**

 ** _Agility 50+2+1=53_**

 ** _Intelligence: 85+1+2=88_**

 ** _Wisdom: 85+2+1=88_**

 ** _Constitution: 87+2+2+30=121_**

 ** _Charisma: 85+2+2=89_**

 ** _Courage: 100+2+2+30=134_**

 ** _Luck: 50 +2+2=54_**

 ** _Stat points available to distribute 205 points._**


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome back to the story so I received a big idea I need a beta reader to check all my grammar and all that fun shit.

Izuku "na you're just a shitty writer"

Izuku you're being a dick quit being a dick

Izuku" fine fine still what's with the author notes yesterday. Was it just laziness or what."

No, it was a food comma sorry about that all. Okay enough of that I'm starting Izuku at age 14 now so we can start meeting people hell ya.

Izuku "so am I going to end up with anyone and please for the love of all might don't make me go for a male"

Maybe I'm still deciding I'm sure the readers could say a girl, or I could just do a harm for you.

Izuku" could be fun let's do it I'm ready for the start of the story lets go"

Izuku and myself "please enjoy the story your beautiful people."

"regular people talking"

 _ **Game talking and giving stats updates**_

 **ALL Might talking in power form**

Izuku age fourteen walking down the street. "wonder if I will see any hero battles today." As the young man was walking down to the train station. He saw a villain with a quirk that both made his size grow and strength fighting one of the years newest heroes kamui woods fighting the villain. Izuku not even bothering to study either one of the powers or even using his observe skill after already viewing kamui woods nothing really changing from when he first started.

"it's time to end this lacquered chain prison" as Kamui shouted starting the use of the special move when out of nowhere a new hero jumped and delivered a drop kick against the enlarged villain the kick knocking him out. As the new hero landed she turned around she bent over provocatively. She looks over her shoulder at Kamui Woods

"thanks for the ass-istants my name is mount lady."

The news media was there in a flash taking pictures. Izuku shaking his head pulling out a journal label hero journal number 13 writing down all the new stats that was shown for mount lady.

 ** _Name: Yu Takeyama aka Mt. Lady_**

 ** _Age 22_**

 ** _Quirk gigantification_**

Izuku looking over the stats shrugging waiting for the roads to be open so that he could get to school.

We now see the young man sitting down in his desk a bored look on his face thinking it was time for a haircut his long hair resembling a stock of broccoli. The teacher at front of the class bolding and trying to hide it with a comb over

"you are all third years in this middle school it's time for the job aptitude test" throwing the test in to the air "but I know what you all want to be its hero's" the class went loud all except for two showing of their quirks. "now now you all have wonderful quirks, but you can't show them during class calm down"

A loud explosion went through the crowd a boy with ash blond hair shouting "don't rap me up with all these extra's all of the people hear are stepping stones they won't even ever be around when I become the number one hero"

Resounding sounds of the class of that's not fair Bakugo.

Bakugo" shut up ya extra's I'm going to the best school in all of japan UA" as he said that the class started murmuring about the steep learning curve and how only 1 out of 100 get in. the teacher trying to reign in the class "yes you tied for first in the mock exam the I see that Izuku Midoriya is going to try for UA to"

Bakugo turns tworeds Izuku with a glare says, "what is this your useless quirk less bastered."

Izuku looks over at Bakugo with a bored expression "I can go where I want, and you aren't the king of the world not shut your mouth or I will shut it up for you I'm not dealing with your bull today so shut up and sit down let's move on."

Class quiets down and gets to the lesson shocked that Izuku just told the explosive teen to shut up. After school Bakugo tries to get close to Izuku. Izuku just walks away not caring about what his ex-best friend has to say.

Later we see Izuku walking underneath an underpass. Not paying attention to the world around him lost in his own thoughts thinking "well I have ten months till UA it's time to get strong enough to blow them all away now just need a way to do it."

Suddenly, he was surrounded by green slime blinking he used one of the abilities he as Far-Reach using a showdown like hand grabbing the poll that was behind him out of pure instinct. As he was flung through the air. **_Far reach 10/100 cost of mana 10 points per use shoots a dark shadow that can attach to buildings or posts_** remembering the use of the skill knowing that It won't be as useful if he can't get away reading himself for combat a loud bang echoing around the tunnel a loud voice was heard

" **don't fear know why BECAUSE I AM HERE** "

The slime was shocked that the number one hero found him trying to get away but it was too late " **Detroit smash"** as the first flew through the air, with a hard hit the winds spun around splatting the walls the hero turning to the young boy asking if he was all right and sorry about letting him get away Izuku smiled and asked for his signature the large man laughing going of course. After picking up the slime villain placing them in a bottle and ready himself for a jump when Izuku said something.

"good luck with the wound and the time limit" all might grab Izuku taking him with him flying landing on top of the building the large man glared at Izuku. Izuku revising what he said at first told Allmight about his quirk and how he can see a lot about the individual.

When the large man slowly had steam flowing off his skin as the steam ended a skinny man was seen Izuku not shocked noticed that all might was still bigger then he thought. All might lift his shirt up to show the wound all might telling about how he got it from a villain attack from a few years back.

-we'll all its time to call it tonight I know my writing is not as long or as great as when I originally started I can promise you I will get better I just don't want the story to lose it power. So, if you have any ideas for powers then pm I would love to hear it I might start a poll for the love interest in this story or maybe just say fuck it and give him a large harm

Izuku" do it it will be fun any ways the next chapter will be my saving bakugo so piece out."


End file.
